When Kirby meets Marionette and Harriet
by Critter4.0
Summary: Cappytown is in a state of annoyence when Marionette and Harriot come to town. They keep causing trouble. They are useless...until N.M.E returns! Can they save Cappytown? or is cappytown's demention doomed?


When Marionette meets Kirby

Chapter#1: A Sad beginning

Martha and Nigel were very happy. This was because Martha had just had three beautiful daughters. Martha had given birth to them in Meerkat form. She was a Mutant human, and Mutant humans looked like humans, but had superpowers. Martha had saved one of them from death by getting one of her other guards to give the baby energy. (because the baby had been born weak) Martha named this baby Marionette. She named another baby, (who was pulling Marionette's ponytails at the time,) Harriet. She named the last baby Rachel.

Then, one of Martha's guards warned her that there worst enemies were preparing to battle them. These enemies were evil brutes called The Clones. They had red eyes, and ocean blue skin. The Queen Clone was named Verosa, and she was about 300 feet tall! Nigel distracted the evil army just long enough for Martha to get her three children on board two separate, autopilot airplanes. Marionette and Harriet were on one and Rachel was on the other. As Martha saw both plain s take of and go into two separate dementions, she started to fight the clones. Both She and Nigel lost the battle and suffered the consequences.

Marionette and Harriet's ship crashed in Cappytown and when it did, Marionette and Harriet were adults. As soon as they had landed, Harriet forced Marionette to search for food. Marionette and Harriet were Mutant Humans, (which means a species of Human with strange and powerful super powers,) turned into wolf form (a white wolf,) and searched in Cappytown for food. She looked in a castle she saw, and got chased out while holding a loaf of bread. This castle had been under repair for four in a half months, and was finally repaired.

Waddledoo, Some Waddledees, Metaknight, and almost everyone els that lived in the castle chased Marionette, thinking she was a threat. When Marionette was finally safe behind a tree and everyone that had chased her before was gone, Harriet showed up in wolf form and took the loaf of bread. After Marionette and Harriet ate the bread,and turned back into there normal form, Marionette saw a pink creature in the distance...it was running to the tree.

Marionette saw it and went after it. When Harriet saw what was behind the pink creature, she jumped in front of it to try to save her sister. King DDD was of the sled, chasing Kirby. Both Marionette and her sister got tossed up into the air, and fell back to the ground. The Cappys took Marionette and Harriet to the Cappytown hospital. King DDD had been so distracted by Kirby, that he hadn't realized that he had hit Marionette and her sister.

Cappytown's hospital was crowded, and king DDD wanted to know why, so he came in to the crowded hospital. Then King DDD saw Harriet angrily yelling at him. "It was you! You did this! You Ran me and Marionette over with your sled! Say sorry NOW!" Then King DDD looked around until he saw a sleeping figure sit up in bed and mumble something sounding like this: Marionette and Harriet...Now preparing flight G.I.B.E.R.I.S.H., for takeoff!" Then King DDD said sorry, and when Marionette woke up startled and afraid, shouting words like "Go away you HOSTEDGES!", He tried to comfort her.

Chapter#2: METAKNIGHT, METAKNIGHT, METAKNIGHT!

After Tiff and Tuff talked to Marionette about Cappytown and she told them about all of the Chaos that had taken place when she landed in Cappytown, all of the other Cappys there felt bad for Marionette. King DDD also felt bad. He felt, for some reason a strange feeling he'd never felt before...It was caused when he first saw Marionette. This feeling made King DDD want to defend Marionette fiercely. It also made him happy and nervous inside at the same time.

Then Metaknight, Sward, and Blade came to see Marionette. When Marionette saw Metaknight, she started to blush. Then, Marionette asked Metaknight his name. He introduced himself and his two followers. The more Marionette talked to Metaknight, The angrier King DDD felt inside. After Marionette was out of the hospital, she and her sister found a home in the Sheep fields were there ship had crashed.

On Christmas eve, Marionette had invited Metaknight to her house. Since none of the Cappys had ever heard of Christmas, they did not know what it was. Marionette waited until 9:30 pm in the Sheep fields for Metaknight, but he didn't come. When she knew he might not show up, she cried herself to sleep. Then King DDD saw Marionette passed out on the field and put Marionette in her house so she was warm. He also gave her a blanket, and left a note with a rose in it beside her bed. This note said: "Dear Marionette, I'm sorry that I could not visit. I was very busy, and by the time

I reached your house, you were already asleep. Love -Metaknight"

Then Marionette started an art class. She was the art teacher. All of the young Cappys went to her art classes, as well as Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and King DDD. Metaknight was aloud to come and go as he pleased. He didn't come often, but when he did, the whole art class went into CHAOS! This is the basic scene Metaknight would see whenever he visited Marionette's art class: Marionette would start rapidly running around, giving her class thousands of Random and misguided directions. King DDD would start trying to help, and at the same time would gesture Metaknight to leave; Kirby would start bouncing off the walls, (for no reason at all) and if Harriet was there, She'd be kicked out immediately.

Then Marionette's art class was closed one day. This is why: Marionette had had a crush on Metaknight since she had first arrived in Cappytown. Metaknight couldn't stand Marionette, and neither could Sward or Blade. She always confused Sward and Blades names, and also tended to talk about Metaknight WAY to much, in Metaknight's opinion.

One day Metaknight cam to Marionette's art class and asked Marionette to come with him. They walked until they reached a dark corner of hallway and Metaknight said: "Marionette, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" said Marionette, full of happiness. "I don't think that you are going to like what I about to say...Marionette, I know you have a crush on me, but I don't feel the same way. I am sorry." Marionette ran off to her art class, crying. When she came in, she told her art class to get out of the class room, and they did. King DDD loved Marionette's art class, and didn't like to see it closed. He also felt unhappy because he did not want Marionette to be sad.

Marionette had become a nuisance to Cappytown since she had been heart broken. Now, almost everyone in Cappytown hated her. They hosted private meetings on what they could do to kick Marionette out of town for good. The only people who were not aloud at these meetings were marionette, King DDD, and Harriet. This was why: Marionette had disguised herself as a wolf in armer named Silverfang in wolf form, and went to a stadium to fight Metaknight. No one knew the truth until the end when Marionette lost, turned back into her normal form, and fainted.

Marionette had also ordered hot chocolate from Kawasaki. Then she went all around town as fast as lightning. She also saw Escargoon, and humiliated him in public, by calling him a fairy and making fun of him. Harriet had joined in to, but got board with it and went home. This chaos was caused because Marionette always got hyper if she ate even one pinch of sugar.

Marionette did continue her art classes but now there was one unfair rule that everyone in this class hated: "KIRBY is not aloud in this class unless if visiting!" said the sign on the art class's door. Then Marionette went to King DDD's castle and asked to host her own show. King DDD said yes, so Marionette made her show theme be about a cute fairy who was lonely and wanted a friend.

Then something funny happened while Marionette was hosting her show on are; before Marionette had officially started her show, a strange creature with fake Gopher ears, Beaver teeth, and fuzzy slippers randomly got in front of the camera and said: "I'm Max. Is this the scene were Gopher Boy sings about a small pie he ate for lunch?" "No, This is the scene were you don't interrupt my show again...and if you do you get...a PRIZE!" Marionette told him. "Yay! I want a prize!" said Max "Trust me, you don't want the one I would give you!" said Marionette.

Then when Marionette was in the middle of her show, Max interrupted again by saying: "Wow, this show is boring, and stupid! Good job!" "Well I've got a fun game that I can show you...it's called...WAK-A-MOLE!" shouted Marionette. "Well, who's the mole?" asked Max. Then as Marionette picked up King DDD's hammer she said: "YOU are!" by the time the show was over, Marionette was upset and tired, and Max had not been hit by her.

The next week was shocking, because Cappytown had loved Marionette's show so much, that they started to ask for another episode to be made. Marionette finally made another episode that was about Escargoon turning into a were-fairy. Cappytown loved it and started to like Marionette again.

Chapter#3: N.M.E's Revenge

Marionette had also been teaching King DDD and Kirby. They were learning quickly...Now they even knew how to do math. Kirby could even talk. These classes had been kept a secret between Kirby, King DDD, and Marionette. One day some odd news came to Cappytown. "Serica and Knucklejoe are visiting?" asked Tiff "When will they be here?" asked Tuff "I'm not sure, but Metaknight thinks they'll be here tomorrow." said Tikori. The next day Serica and Knocklejoe's ship landed in Cappytown.

"This place has changed." said Knucklejoe "There might be a few new

faces in Cappytown, by what Metaknight has been saying." said Serica then a half an hour after they showed up, Tiff and Tuff came to them and asked if they'd seen Kirby. "No, we haven't seen him since we got here." said Knucklejoe. Then Tiff, Tuff, Serica, and Knucklejoe searched for Kirby. While they searched, Marionette turned into one of Kirby's kind by accident.

Then Tiff and Tuff finally found Kirby, with the help of Metaknight. As this

Marionette turned back to normal. A few days later, Marionette found out that Harriet had a friend. His name was Zack, and he always wore a black cloak. The only time Zack did not ware a cloak was when he was alone, or with Harriet. This made Marionette suspicious about Zack.

Marionette had also had another matter to take care of at the time.

She had been getting letters from a Secret Admirer, and wanted to know

who was writing these letters to her. She had replied to them frequently, because they complimented her so much. Then, Marionette made a plan; she was going to send her Secret Admirer a symbol in one of her reply letters that would be so odd, that the Admirer would probably ask her what it was in person, (because she would stop replying to her Admirer's letters,) and then he would not be a Secret Admirer any longer! Marionette sent her

letter, and a few weeks later, asked almost everyone in Cappytown if they had

seen the symbol on her card. Almost everyone said no. The symbol looked like this: !W'.'

Then, when Marionette asked Metaknight, he said: "Yes, I have seen this

symbol before." then Marionette said: "So you DO like me! Yes!" Then Metaknight said: "I know what your thinking....but those letters are not from me. I know who they MIGHT be from though." Just as Metaknight was about to show Marionette were he had seen the symbol she had shown him before, something bad happened: Harriot took her sister by the arm, dragged her to the towns center, and started to call her names in public. Marionette pulled away and turned into wolf form. After that Harriot went to see Zack at his forest hide out.

Marionette went to see Tiff and Tuff after that. They were with Knucklejoe and Serica, showing them how Cappytown had changed. Marionette got Knucklejoe, Serica, Tiff, and Tuff to follow her to the Sheep fields. Marionette took them (again, she is still in wolf from,) to Zack's hide out. She was still suspicious of Zack, and she wanted to find out what her sister did with Zack when they came to visit each other. Marionette went in quietly, with Tiff and Tuff riding on her back. She heard Harriet and another voice talking about a plan to prank her.

Then Marionette heard a something that horrified her; Harriet had asked Zack why his plans were so complicated, and Zack said: "I did this to disguise my REAL plan from you, Harriet. My real plan is to get the Dark Master, or as Cappytown knows him, N.M.E, to defeat you! By the way, my name is not Zack, it's Frontman! There was a silence, and after it, Marionette heard her sister turn into wolf form, and the unmistakable evil laughing of N.M.E following her. Marionette started to run, and did not turn back to see if her sister followed; her sister was on her own this time.

Marionette ran through the Sheep fields and over the fence and howled a short, brief, note. Then, she ran to Tikori. Tiff and Tuff had stopped riding Marionette by now, and were running after her. Marionette turned into her normal form when she found Tikori. She told him what she had seen, and told him to warn the rest of town. He did as Marionette said, but was reluctant to tell them at first, because he thought it might have been a prank. Marionette saw that behind her, were Metaknight, Sward, Blade, Knucklejoe, Serica, Kirby, and a crowd of other Cappys.

When N.M.E appeared, Metaknight, Sward, Blade, Kirby, Knucklejoe, and Serica tried to fight him but they all got to injured to fight, so Marionette took over. She was afraid, but everyone cheered her on. N.M.E also had the creatures who killed Marionette's parents with him, so Marionette fought them too. Her dead ancestors, (including her parents,) came back as ghosts and helped Marionette fight. Then, before Marionette's dead family left, her parents told her about there plans to be reincarnated as animals. Then after they left, Marionette had to fight her sister. She won this fight, and never saw her sister again. Then, N.M.E entered Marionette dreams by making her go to sleep. He also brought Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby with him. Marionette uses the surplus energy her mother's guard gave her when she was born, to attack N.M.E! (if Marionette had not built up her own energy by now, and she still only had this for energy, she would die!)

Then Kirby used his warp star, turned it into the Star Rod and defeated N.M.E once again. This time, someone glued his cape to his body, making it impossible for him to regenerate. After N.M.E was defeated, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby left Marionette's dreams. Marionette woke up and started to spin around, as though she was dizzy, and then fainted. Everyone in Cappytown

rushed Marionette to the hospital.

Chapter#4: The Secret Is Out

After Marionette got out of the hospital, she asked Metaknight to show her where he had seen her strange card's design before. He led her to the place were he'd seen it. He finally led Marionette to a door of a bed room in the castle, and listened with Marionette. They both heard King DDD and Escargoon talking. It sounded something like this: "But I CAN'T tell her! What If she doesn't like what I want to tell her?" said King DDD "But Sir, you can't just keep it a secret forever! What if someone els found out? Would you rather have THEM tell her THAT for you?" asked Escargoon. Then Marionette knocked on the door. King DDD opened the door and let Marionette in. Then he slammed the door rudely in Metaknight's face. Marionette asked if King DDD had seen her cards symbol. He just said: "Marionette, can I talk to you later?"

Marionette said yes, but she had gotten even more suspicious of King DDD Then she had ever been of anyone before. Marionette had also secretly

fallen in love with King DDD in the two days that followed. Then King DDD invited Marionette to the castle. Marionette started to see that King DDD was happy when she came, but she also saw that he was acting VERY

unusual. The next day, Marionette was invited to visit King DDD in Cappytown. She waited for King DDD to show up.

While she waited, Marionette talked to Tiff and Tuff about why King DDD wanted to meet her. "He might want to give me a gift!" said Marionette excitedly "I think he might want to be your friend." said Tuff "I don't think so...after all, I don't King DDD would not have tried THIS hard JUST to be your friend." said Tiff. Then King DDD showed up and ran with Marionette to his castle and ordered the Waddledees to close the drawbridge. They did this obediently. Then King DDD told Marionette his secret...he had been the Secret Admirer!

Everyone in Cappytown soon knew that King DDD and Marionette

were in love when they started dating.

Later, in spring, King DDD and Marionette got married, and Marionette became Cappytown's Queen.

Chapter#5: New Friends In Cappytown

A few months after the marriage, Marionette started acting strange. She started to want unusual foods, (like pickles dipped in chocolate,) and had also

started to become moody. She even started to tunnel frequently. Then, when Marionette attacked Metaknight, everyone got concerned about her, and curious too. Then, one day, Marionette decided to sleep in a tunnel she had made.

The next day, Tikori visited marionette, and saw something that surprised him: Marionette had had two children and three more were going to hatch out of three eggs! (each egg was a foot tall!) Tikori said they wouldn't hatch, but when they did, he was even more surprised by who he saw standing near him. The three younger babies looked just like there father, but were only about as tall as Kirby! Marionette came out of her tunnel in rabbit form along with her five new children. Everyone in Cappytown came to see them. There father was happy when he saw them and Marionette. Marionettes children were really cute! One wore a Green clothing instead of Red, another wore Blue clothing, and another wore Pink. The one who wore

Green was named Dan, the one who wore Blue was named Timmy, and the one who wore Pink was named Holly.

The older two also looked different; The one named Jimmy was the oldest. He had blue hair. Tonya was the second oldest. She wore Red like her father, and had the looks and attitude of her mother. Soon Cappytown figured out which child was which, just by the way they acted: Jimmy was the leader, so he always watched his younger siblings in action and tried to get them not to get into trouble. (Sometimes even taking the blame for pranks when he had not in take any part in them) He did not play pranks like his younger brothers. Tonya was an emotional child who got upset when

anyone was mean to her. She was sensitive, just like her mother.

Dan Liked to play pranks, and was the leader of Timmy and Holly, his two other siblings. He caused a lot of trouble. Timmy was shy, but sometimes joined his brother in pranks, Especially on Escargoon! Holly was shy like her brother, Timmy, but did not like pranks. She looked up to Tiff, and her brothers were friends with Tuff. Tonya was also friends with Tiff, but she was shy, so she didn't get out of the castle much. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby played with Marionette's children a lot, and had become good friends.


End file.
